The New Ranger
by Dancing Music
Summary: a few years ago Kay was in a terrible accident now Kay finds out she is the white ranger while becoming the new ranger her amnesia goes away and she is slowly starting to remember her past and realizes she use to be friends with a couple rangers as a kid and now she just might be falling for one
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kay's description: long caramel brown hair, with the perfect shade of ocean blue eyes, fair skin with a tomboy look

summary: Kay is new to town and is a new ranger she is the white ranger while becoming the new ranger her amnesia goes away and

she is slowly starting to remember her past and realizes she use to be friends with a couple rangers as a kid and so just might be falling for one

disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI I only own Kay

Kay's POV

Its been a year since I've been released from the hospital all I want to do is stay right here under this tree eat my green apple and read my book. All of a sudden an arrow comes and hits the tree I open the letter the arrow containing a letter it only says to come to the address it mentions and ever thing will be reveled.  
I get to the address and walk to the door and some man answers  
"Kay right, im mentor Ji come on in." Ji said  
I walked on in  
"how do you know my name" I asked  
"I knew your mother, and its time for you to except your destiny Kay." Ji said _ I cant believe he knew mom_  
"you knew my mom, and what are you talking about excepting my destiny" I asked _confused ok now im really confused._

"Kay, your mother was a samurai ranger she was the white ranger and know is your turn to carry on the tradition of the white ranger." Ji said handing me what seams to be a samurai morpher or whatever its called

"this is your samuraizer use it well." Ji said while showing me how to use it

"this is incredible, are you sure you got the right girl" I asked questionable

"positive, the others will be back shortly why don't you take that book and practice some symbols." after about twenty minutes of practicing the others got back and the weird thing was I just realized that all this time I had my folding Zord with me all along I just thought it was a toy owl Zord clearly isn't a toy.

"Rangers I have someone you should meet" I heard Ji say they came over to me "rangers this is Kay she is the white ranger." Ji said

Jayden's POV

_wow a new ranger I read about this in the archives but why come now why didn't she come when the battles began ok now im confused. _

" Kevin! don't be rude" Emily said "its fine, really I can explain I was in an accident few years ago it was pretty bad I got released exactly a year ago today." Kay said

"im sorry for mentioning it Kay" kevin said " well let me introduce you to us im Jayden.' I said "that's Mia, Emily, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio is still out fishing' I said

A/N I know this is a short chapter but I stayed home from school sick and im really tired ill try to make an extra long one soon anyway please review id like it if you guys gave me some inspiration to juice up the story a bit


	2. Chapter 2

A/n sorry i haven't post in a while i have been completly busy but anyway enjoy!

disclaimer : i dont own power rangers i only own Kay

Kays pov

I hate shopping but i liked hanging out with emily and mia they're so down to earth ."hey kay,why dont we call it a day" mia said on are way back we got some dinner. since we have been there for over 6 hours once we got back to the house i went straight to bed.

****dream*****

"Kay,wait up your going to fast" a blonde little boy yelled/laughed. "thats the point of tag slow polk" a seven year old kay laughed. " no fair, Kay your as fast as an olympain runner,its not fair" a hispanic little boy said "ya, right." a six year old kay "kay, you need to slow down" the blonde little boy said while she ran into a car "KAY!" both the little boys yelled a standbyer called 911 an anbulance came. the blonde little went up to one of the paramedics "is my friend going to be ok." he said "were not sure kid"the paramedic said.

****end of dream****

still Kays pov

I dont know why I had that dream, oh my... I think my memory is coming back. "oh my god" I wispered to my self I turn to look at my clock 3:35 am uhh I roll over and go back to sleep.

****Kays/jaydens merger dream**** *jaydens just observing in like a third person*

I look around and see that Im in the park. I hear people and I see kids tugging on a little girls hair and making fun of her "hey, knock it off and leave her alone." I yelled but they didnt hear me then I hear a little boy yell at them. "leave her alone, unless you want something to deal with" he said the little kids ran off and he walked up to the girl who is crying. "are you ok" he said "I am now,thank you for sticking up for me" she sniffled he bent down and wiped away her tears. "if that happens again I will chase them away,do you want to hang around with my friend and me were really nice." he said "that would be great" she said "umm, whats yor name" the little boy asked "people call me Kay, whats yours." a six years old Kay asked "my friends call me Jay" Jay said "lets be friends" they both said at the same time they giggled. then they walked awayand everything started to fade awaywhile thte to kids were laughing.

****end of dream****

Jaydens Pov

I still think about her wondering if shes okay, how shes doing,but I cant get my mind off the new ranger Kay she seems so familliar. Like I already know from somewhere, but she cant be my Kay, my Kay is probably still in the hospital taking therapy classes, last time I saw her she looked terible and didnt evan remember me. I just wish i knew were she is . I looked over at the clock 6:45am well its time to train. I get out of bed and went to the indoor traing area. I trained for an hour the others finally got up at 7:46. exept for Kay who got up at 7:10, then the gap snsor went off.

Kays pov

"Snow staff, winter blast" I shot at the moogers Ithen pulled out my spinsord and started hiting them left and right when i notice that some of them cornered Jayden I ran over ther to help him out "thanks Kay" Jayden said " no problem Jay" craps I cant believe that i did that the only person i call jay is my Jay darn it i hope he didnt catch that

Jaydens pov

My eyes widened she called me Jay, I continued fighting off the moogers and we started fighting the Nighlok and we beat him down and we go mega and beat him down

A/n so sorry I didnt update sooner I have been swamped with stuff to do and with the fact of writers block, but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


End file.
